


Mirage

by thesecondhandnerd



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, No Spoilers, Post-Game, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecondhandnerd/pseuds/thesecondhandnerd
Summary: Maybe Link waited too long to rescue her.





	Mirage

**Author's Note:**

> based on this fanart: https://eds-art-factory.tumblr.com/post/174803652404/a-tiny-boy-surrounded-by-the-ghosts-of-all-his

They warp out to the field, and Link is still for a long moment. His injuries are light considering the battle, but wounds from Malice have a nasty habit of becoming infected. He was going to take Zelda back to the house in Hateno, but maybe a detour through Kakariko will be needed…

Zelda.

When he opens his eyes she’s there, blurry against the sunrise. A moment ago he didn’t think he had the energy to move, but now he’s running towards her…

And falling hard onto the grass. Link jerks up onto his knees, hand on the hilt of the Master Sword.

_Link…_

He turns, and with the light behind him, he truly sees her; a sad smile and the blue-green flames he never wished to see on anyone else.

_You did it. You freed me from Ganon’s prison. I know this isn’t what you wanted…_

Her hands settle on his shoulders, pass through a little and a sob tears from his throat.

_…but thank you. I’m so proud of you._

The sword slips from his grip, and Link _wails._

 

A hundred years ago someone would have heard him, the wordless cries of the hero and his ghost on the grassy plain, and the pleading screams when she began to fade. But no travellers pass this close to the castle now, and Link stays there until nightfall.

The Sheikah Slate takes him where he needs to go, where he doesn’t need words for what has happened. A place where he can pretend their destiny doesn’t end here.  Link stumbles through the Shrine of Resurrection and crawls into the now-empty bath. But Zelda’s voice does not come, even when he stares at the lights above and lets his choked breathing settle. He has to sleep. Then maybe, just maybe he prays, they could start again.


End file.
